Love Make You Blind
by Rania Saleh
Summary: Misty misses Ash and want to travel with him again. After giving her sister Daisy some training, she goes over to Mrs. Ketchum to wait on Ash. May, Dawn, Paul and Drew desided to come. Ash returned from Unova and is back for more adventure. New Places, New friends, New pokemon, New lifes and some romance. Fluff Pokemonshipping and Contestshipping with a little Ikarishipping.


Love Make You Blind

Ash: 15 years old. (Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy and Krookodile). He has many more at Professor Oak.

Misty: 15 years old. (Pokemon: Articuno, Eevee, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Suicune and Samurott) and at the gym that's hers, (Dewgong, Squirtle, Marshtomp, Lapras, Starmie, Staryu, Azurill, Kingdra, Corsola, Golduck and Dragonair). Misty gave some of the others away to other trainers and some are her big sisters now.

Paul: 15 years old. (Pokemon: Electivire, Ninjask, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion and Froslass).

Drew: 15 years old. (Pokemon: Roserade, Absol, Butterfree and Flygon) Drew got a gift from Misty, (Milotic).

May: 14 ½ years old. (Pokemon: Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Wartortle and Glaceon) With her father at the gym, (Munchlax, Kirlia and Shinx).

Dawn: 14 years old. (Pokemon: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss).

**With Ash and Pikachu:**

"Well, Pikachu… we finished Unova and are soon home…" Ash said to a tired Pikachu on his shoulder. "I wonder what I will do next…" Ash said as he walked to his house in Pallet Town. After some time walking, he got home and opened the door. "HEY MOM, I'M HOME!" Ash shouted and throw his backpack on the ground. He then heard a familiar voice. "Hey Ash" a beautiful voice said behind him. He turned around to find noon other than… Misty…her hair was down with a blue hairclip on the right side of her hair and her hair was so long now… longer than the hair she had in the mermaid costume... Ash thought it was beautiful. She was wearing a baby blue sleeveless sweater, dark blue shorts, a blue backpack with a Vaporeon on it and long light blue sneakers. Misty had a little Eevee on her shoulder. "M-Misty?" Ash asked speechless. "PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu shouted and jumped in Misty's arms.

"Hehe, hey PikaPale!" Misty said as she hugged back. Eevee looked at them both carefully.

"Mist… what are you doing here?" Ash asked her still shocked. Misty blushed at her old nickname.

"I… wanted to see you… it's been a long time… and I needed to tell you something but it's better if you come to the living room." Misty said as she left with Pikachu in her arms and Eevee on her shoulder.

"Omg… Misty's back… and she's more beautiful than before…" Ash said to himself in a whisper. Ash had a crush on Misty in a long time… but he didn't discover it before, because he was too dense. We discovered it when he was in the Hoenn Region. He missed her every day and his feelings got stronger for every time she came to visit him. Thanks to Brock's love problems and love advices on women's… Ash got in love for the first time. Misty was a special person in his life. He loved Misty and he wanted her… but ever sins she went back to be a Gym Leader… his heart still was in love…with just her, but it hurt that she was away so he dreamed about her every night. He isn't so dense anymore… He was going to tell her what he fell because it will be the right thing to do. He followed after a long time of thinking. He walked in and sees someone that he hasn't seen in a long time. He sees Dawn, May, Paul and Drew sitting in the living room. "What's going on?" Ash asked them.

"Well, we want to come with you to your next adventure…" Misty said softly to Ash who blushed. "And Brock's coming to… he just needed to do something before he gets here" Misty said smiling. Ash melted of her smile.

"Of course you all can come!" Ash said smiling at them. "But… why is Paul here?" Ash asked. Misty hit him in the arm. "OHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ash yelled.

"Don't be rude Ash" Misty said softly and Ash stood still. "Paul's here because Dawn convinced him to come…" Misty said.

"Ohh… Sorry Paul…" Ash said sweetdropping. Paul just "Hmhp" him. "You got an Eevee Misty?" Ash asked Misty.

"Yeah… my second one now… I have a Vaporeon who is a girl… and this little guy is a boy…" Misty said petting him.

"That's so cool Mist" Ash said as he went to pet Eevee.

"Well Ash, where do you think you're going next?" Delia asked.

"I don't know… let's wait to Brock comes... maybe he knows where I can go next" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder again.

"Ohh honey, I got you knew clothes" Delia said as she went to get them.

"Cool… so Mist… tell me what you have been up to… I mean… you have changed…" Ash said as he blushed and Misty blushed too.

"Well… I got new Pokémon's… stronger… and I have been training hard to get them to a high level… and the Gym is taken over by Daisy… I need a break and I learned her about battling… so yeah… I want to follow my dream to…" Misty said blushing.

"New pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah… lots of them… got two legendary Pokémon's" Misty said blushing some more.

"What!? With one?" Ash and the others shouted at her.

"Suicune and Articuno…" Misty said shocked at their behavior.

"OMG!" Ash said speechless at her.

"Chill Ash? I got them when they were eggs… I found them in the woods… in the water… cold and alone… ever sins that… when they grew up… I wanted to let them go because the world need them… but they refused… they wanted to stay with me and I can't say no…" Misty said sad. "But it's perfect to have them… I have known them sins they were eggs and now they are getting stronger and stronger everyday" Misty said smiling at them all. "So Drew… you like the gift I gave you?" Misty asked as she and Drew looked at each other.

"Yeah, thanks again btw… it helped me a lot" Drew said smiling at Misty who smiled back. Everyone got blank expressions.

"Uhh? What did we miss?" May interrupted and looked at them both.

"Noon of your concern June" Drew said smirking arrogantly.

"Drew… for the last time… MY NAME IS MAY!" May shouted in his face.

"I'm just kidding May… Geez… A big airhead" Drew grinned this time. Paul smirked at Drew's actions.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OFF-"May got interrupted.

"Break it up!" Dawn shouted. "Just stop it you two… all you do is fighting!" Dawn said serious.

"And all you do is begin annoying" Paul said coldly.

"Just shut up coldface…" Dawn muttered irritated. Everyone smiled at Dawn's comment. Paul just smirked at her.

"Wow…" Misty said from all the drama.

"I know right… You missed a lot of things when you were at the gym begin a Gym Leader" Ash said looking goofily at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I didn't have a choice?" Misty said irritated.

"Don't be irritated Mist!" Ash nearly yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Misty yelled at him.

"I'm not yelling!" Ash yelled back to her.

"You're yelling now!" Misty yelled even more.

"So are you!" Ash yelled again.

"You're still trying to play smarty-pants I see!" Misty shouted. Their faces were inches apart and when they saw it... they turned around, blushing.

"They so love each other" May said out of now where. Misty and Ash faces were burning at her. She sweetdropped. They were now in her face yelling "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" They sweetdropped at Ash and Misty. They clearly were denying their love for each other. Ash and Misty looked at each other blushing.

"Hehehe, just like old times Eyy Mist?" Ash said smiling sweetly at her and she blushed a dark red color.

"Just like old times… and I missed fighting with you Ash Ketchum" Misty said smiling sweetly back and they looked at each other for several minutes before May broke the moment.

"But anyway…" May said awkwardly. "What gift Drew?" May asked Drew again who sighed at his rival.

"I got a Milotic from Misty okay?" Drew asked annoyed.

"A Milotic from Misty?" everyone but Paul asked Misty.

"Well yeah… he needed a stronger pokemon so I gave him my Milotic…" Misty said sweetdropping.

"That's so sweet Misty!" Dawn squeaked.

"Yeah, she is sweet… unlike SOMEONE I know" Drew said looking at May with a smirk.

"Grasshead, look at yourself in the mirror and say that again" May said crossing her arms. Misty and Dawn giggled and Ash and Paul smirked big time.

"Nice comeback Maple… why don't you try to be better in coordinating then try to come with stupid comebacks all the time…" Drew said smirking. Misty and Dawn giggled even more and Ash and Paul grinned.

"I would… but your distract me all the time…" May said closing her eyes and still crossed arms.

"Does that mean you think I'm handsome Maple?" Drew flicked his hair at her and May got so red in her face.

"I didn't say that… I was trying to say that you're bad attitude distract me…" May tried to say to make him seem like the bad guy.

"Whatever… if that makes you sleep at night then fine… tell yourself that then" Drew said again flicking his hair. Everyone in the room grinned at the rival couple. Drew and May had a thing for each other, but it was going to stay as a secret. May got so red in her face that they couldn't find out if she was embarrassed or angry.

"Just shut up Hayden" May said angry to him as she crossed her arms. "I would never like a grasshead like you" May said again.

"Ouch May, that hurt" Drew said smirking. May just looked the other way ignoring him.

"I FOUND THEM!" Delia yelled from Ash's old room. Ash ran upstairs to see the new clothes. After 15 minutes he came down the stairs and looked at them all. Misty blushed a light pink color in her cheek. She thought that he was so handsome now and looked so grown up. He got a new cap who was red and white with a half pokeball symbol and a dark blue and white jacket that fit his muscular figure. Some gray pants and black, white and red snickers with red and black fingerless gloves. Misty just looked at him. He has gotten more muscles now and he looked so more handsome now than ever. Misty got in love with him all over again. May and Dawn was the only one who knew that Misty was in love with him. She trusted them and she got bestfriend's with them after some time. Misty knew too that Dawn liked Paul and that May was nearly in love with Drew. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't noticed the stares she got from her friends. She turned around to avoid their stares and she blushed a little but no one noticed. "What do you guys think?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"You look more grownup Ash" Dawn said with thumbs up.

"I agree with Dawn" May said with a smile.

"You look cool" Drew said flicked his hair and Paul just nodded.

"What about you Misty?" Ash asked as he faced Misty who turned around to face him too. She blushed hard. She tried not to blush, but he was so handsome that she couldn't stop blushing.

"Y-you look great Ash" Misty said stammering with a fake smile. **Fuck… I'm stammering…** Misty thought mentally slapping herself. Eevee looked at her like she had two heads. Misty just rolled her eyes at Eevee.

"Thanks Mist." Ash said while they went to the backyard.

"So…" May got interrupted by Misty.

"I'm going to train a little…" Misty said fast as she left. She could feel their eyes looking at her but she ignored them. She needed to think and training was the best thing. She walked to the forest and called a pokemon she wanted to train. "Come on out Vaporeon" Misty said as she appeared. She went to pet her before she were going to train. She got Vaporeon from Professor Oak when it was an egg because of a secret reason. When it evolved after it took on a water stone, she was one of Misty's bestfriend's. She was the one that got stronger and stronger every time they battled and Misty wanted all of her pokemon to be strong and have confident. Misty never lost her battles anymore. Because she got stronger and her pokemon too. After some years Vaporeon got pregnant and then Misty got an Eevee from her. So technically Eevee was her son and Misty's new pokemon. Misty didn't care who it evolves to, she want to train it and he will be with her team and her mother. He was just a child now so that doesn't matter. Misty has been through much sins she left Ash some years ago. She had to give some of her pokemon. She gave away some pokemon that other trainers were desperate to have and she thought it will be best. She gave away Goldeen to a little girl who lost hers and Misty didn't like to hear what happened to that poor Goldeen. She gave away hers and the girl was joyful. Misty thinks that Goldeen has a better place to be now. The other she gave away was Caserin and Luverin to a couple who raised pokemon and pokemon eggs. The couple always wanted a Caserin and Luverin so she gave them away too. Then it was Politoed who got a close relationship to a little boy and they got bestfriend's. Misty couldn't handle that she took him away from the little boy, so she gave him away. Rest of the pokemon is now Daisy's and rest is hers. Some evolved and some is new and some are still the same. She loved her life still. She was a step closer to be a Water-Pokemon Master and nothing will ever stop her from getting to that dream. She looked at Vaporeon who smiled at her. She couldn't train them now. Eevee jumped of her shoulder and went to play with her mom. Misty sighed high and then so a river. She smiled and took out two pokeball's from her backpack and throws them in the air. Gyarados and Samurott appeared and smiled at Misty. The four pokemon played. Misty sat at a tree and looked at the blue sky. She was so deep in thought that she didn't release the crew was behind her. She heard someone breathe and turned around to see the crew. "Hey… what's up?" Misty asked them.

"You okay Mist?" Ash asked as he sat beside her and Pikachu jumped in her lap. Misty smiled at him and scratched him behind the ear. Pikachu let out a happy "Chaa" and Misty smiled.

"I'm fine guys… just needed to think… but I'm done now" Misty said as she looked at Gyarados. Gyarados were in a good mood today, but that was rare and she was happy that he was in a good mood. Misty so that everyone looked at Misty's pokemon. "So… is Brock here yet?" Misty asked Ash who looked at Samurott and Gyarados. He didn't respond. "Ash?" still nothing. Her temper got high and she smacked him in the head.

"OUCHHHH MISTY, PLIZZZZ! AFTER ALL THIS YEARS… YOU'RE STILL HITTING ME!" Ash said in a little yell. Misty smirked and him.

"I still got it" Misty said as she took her hands behind her head and relaxed in the grass. Drew and Paul smirked at her.

"You got style Misty… I'm impressed" Drew said crossing his arms.

"Why thank you Drew, you too" Misty said smirking at him. Drew flicked his hair and smirked back. Misty and Drew got good friends after he saved Misty from Team Rocket. Her pokemon were going to get kidnapped and he helped her. Drew still the same arrogant Drew was mean and arrogant to Misty, but Misty bite back and he was impressed. After that they became friend and stayed in contact. Misty decided to return her pokemon and went back to the house with the others. They stopped went they saw Brock talking to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Brock-o" Ash called as he ran to him. Brock saw the crew and smiled.

"Hey guys, long time no see" Brock said smiling at them. "Wow Misty, you're hair as grown long and nice" Brock said smiling at Misty.

"Thank you Brock. I decided to let my hair grow long and it's longer than the extension I used in the Mermaid costume" Misty said smiling.

"I think you're beautiful with so long hair Misty. You're hair is longer than Dawn's now" May said smirking at Dawn who sweetdropped.

"Chill Dawn, you're hair is amazing" Misty said smiling to Dawn who shook her head.

"No, you're the prettiest of us Misty" Dawn said and the crew nodded, including Paul and Ash. Ash blushed when he nodded and Misty blushed so much that her face looked like a tomato.

"Thank you guys" Misty said as they all shared a smile.

Well end of Chapter one but Chapter two is coming soon. I hope you liked it.


End file.
